So, romantic, huh?
by Nafanya
Summary: Harry plans a special night for Draco. It might become NC-17, or at least R later in the story
1. Chapter one

Title: So, romantic, huh?  
  
Author: Marina  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: nothing mention in Harry Potter books belongs to me  
  
Summary: The first time should always be perfect.  
  
  
  
Chapter one.  
  
"Harry, I think we need to have a little talk!" addressed him Sirius, walking into the kitchen and noting, again, the embarassed and blushing faces to the two boys present. Smiling in most nonchalant way and looking abstractedly around he hoped that the boys won't understand the reason for conversation.  
  
"Sure!" said Harry, looking away from his god father and other boy. The false pretense of god father did not fool him, not completely at least. Partly it was because ever since he came home from school his summer he expected Sirius to raise the issue.  
  
"Draco! Do you mind?" asked the other boy Sirius, pointing at the door out to the living room. The blond boy nodded in agreement, and before leaving the room, caught Harry's eyes and smiled slightly for moral support. He understood the reason for conversation too.  
  
Harry watched Draco walk out of the kitchen and close the door after himself. He wanted him to stay, but had to respect Sirius want to talk to him alone first. Harry knew that eventually he will have to talk to Draco as well, because the issue concerned him as well. They had been together since the April of their 6th year in Hogwarts, and though their relationship was kept in secret between small number of people, Sirius will have to be told. Harry found it very hard to hide his attraction when Draco was around, and since he was living with the two of them, Sirius had the right to know.  
  
Or he would find out himself eventually, since we are not that discreet, mused to himself Harry. But nothing he could do about that either. When they were still in school, he had to pretent to fight with each other all the time to keep up their cover, and that was hard as hell for them. Every time Harry saw Draco around all he wanted is to touch him, feel his warm body pressed to himself and smell that distinctly Draco essence.  
  
Now that they lived together in one house with no one around them for the most part of the day because Sirius worked during the day and often went out his his girlfriend, they did not had to act all the time. And that freedom sometime was hard to fight on the occassion when Sirius was somewhere else in the house and not around.  
  
Such moment were stolen when they passed each other in halls, or Sirius went to bathroom or some other room, or when he slept later in the morning like today. Sirius liked to sleep little bit later on the days he did not have to go to work and Harry who woke up early and heard Draco moving around the kitchin in preparation for breakfast went right down.  
  
The blond greeted him with the gentle kiss and tight loving embrace when they heard Sirius' footsteeps and had just enough time to brake apart and move a little bit away from each other. But the blush was still there and the uncomfortable silence that greet Sirius did not help in the least.  
  
Harry was even a little bit surprised that Sirius kept quiet about that for a whole week. That was when Draco moved in. Before the end of the year he came to Harry to tell that his father wanted him to be made Death Eater that summer and Harry offered him to stay with him and his god father who after being discharged of all accusation about him was allowed to have Harry to live with him.  
  
Draco agreed and after all the problems with Lucius were settle Draco gathered his things and came to Harry's new house. It was a small two- story house with two bedroom only because Sirius did not expect anyone else. Harry insisted that Draco would live in his room because the basement was too cold all the time. He thought that this will be the first thing to hint Sirius. But his god father accepted the explanation.  
  
Sirius did not really wanted to confront boys if they did not want to come out yet, but the moments like this one were very uncomfortable. Plus, he wanted to be more involved in Harry's life and wanted him to know that if he needed anything he could always turn to him for help. For that he had to know for sure what was going on between two boys.  
  
He jestured toward the set around the table and sat down himself.  
  
"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked.  
  
Harry visible swallowed. "Not sure what you're taking about!" he said very quietly.  
  
Sirius sighed. This is going to be hard.  
  
"Harry, you're coming of age when the boys start to get interested in their sexuality! I'm assuming you already there! Do you like Draco?"  
  
Harry's eyes flew open at the direct question but he did not see any accusation or disappointment in Sirius.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Does he like you?"  
  
"I think so! I hope so!"  
  
"Doesn't he tell you that?" wonder Sirius.  
  
"He does, but we're only 16 years old! We can't know anything for sure!"  
  
"I agree! So, how involved are you?"  
  
Harry looked somewhat confused first, but then suddenly turned so red that it took Sirius by surprise.  
  
"I didn't mean to pry! I take it you've gone all the way!"  
  
"No!" suddenly said Harry.  
  
Sirius was suprised. Obviously boys were together since school because they seemed to be at ease with each other like two peole who had been together for a while. And why they Harry blushed so hard at his question.  
  
"Care to tell me why?" asked Sirius.  
  
Harry did not lift his eyes from the floor when he answer.  
  
"I want out fist time to be perfert. Not in some unused room in Hogwarts, or some cheap motel! But perfect!"  
  
Sirius thought about that. Usually people do not try so hard for their first time, most defenately not the hormone driven teenage boys who just want it to happen. But when the two are in love, they do not want it to ruin.  
  
Sirius decided not to comment on his analyse of Harry's feelings. Instead he tried the next best thing.  
  
"Well, you don't have to mind me anymore, I guess. And if there's anything I can help you will, simply ask!"  
  
"Thanks, Sirius!"  
  
"Yeah! Well, I'll be going out this afternoon! I have lunch with Helen! You boys have fun!"  
  
Sirius left the kitchen and Harry let out a sigh of relief. This wasn't as bed as he thought it would be.  
  
Two delicate hands wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"What did he say?" asked him Draco, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"That every thing short of sex in front of him is fine!" joked Harry.  
  
The warmth of the other body left his back at once.  
  
"No, really!" Harry could tell that his boyfriend was nervous.  
  
"Really, he's fine with us! No judgemental or anything!"  
  
"Good! Still hungry?" asked Draco, going back to his cooking. 


	2. Chapter two

Title: So, romantic, huh?  
  
Author: Marina  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: nothing mentioned in Harry Potter books belongs to me  
  
Summary: The first time should always be perfect.  
  
  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Draco had left earlier and Sirius still wasn't back from the lunch with his girlfriend, so Harry had the house all to himself. The silence of the almost empty house inspired thinking in Harry. Going back to his morning conversation with his god father, Harry thought about his intention for the first time to be perfect.  
  
He really wanted it to be perfect. Almost from the very beginning of their relationship Draco and he were pretty intimate. The question of sex was raised by the end of their first week together. Not feeling ready, Harry gave the first reason he could come up with, he wanted it to be perfect. But as the time went on and his body was getting more and more anxious, the idea became almost an obsession. He did want it to be perfect. Draco agreed to wait as well, though hardly a day passed that he did not ask if he came up with anything yet.  
  
But everything that Harry thought of did not seem to be good enough.  
  
Now, as he was sitting in the house, the idea hit him like lightning. What is the better place then the first true home that he had? The place where he living with the two people he loved most? The first home where he was happy?  
  
He smiled to himself. This place was perfect. The plan started to form in his mind. How to get rid of Sirius for the night and how to organize the whole event were two most important things for him. He started to walk around the place as if sizing it up.  
  
Harry wasn't sure why it was so important for him. He heard from many of his friends that first times are usually not all that great, lacking confidence and experience. Not sure how to deal with confidence issue, Harry nevertheless asked around the Hogwarts about the process and had Draco do the same thing.  
  
The night he first had his dream about him and Draco having sex he was finally satisfied with the amound of knowledge he had. He often thought about that. Especially later since Draco started living and sleeping with him in the same room, it was hard to restrain themselves. Unlike Sirius thought, Draco did not sleep on the couch by the window that was put there for him, but as soon as they heard him go to bed, Draco would move to Harry into his bed.  
  
Spending every night for the past week in the same bed really tried their resolve. Draco did not help at all when it came to that. Every night he tried to persuade Harry that the hell with the waiting, let's just do it. He would put out such amound of seduction that several times Harry came close to giving in.  
  
But in the end he stood his ground. The Boy Who Lived would not have anything but the best. 


	3. Chapter three

Title: So, romantic, huh?  
  
Author: Marina  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: nothing mentioned in Harry Potter books belongs to me  
  
Summary: The first time should always be perfect.  
  
  
  
Chapter three.  
  
Standing in the middle of the muggle store Harry held up two round candles to Hermione, one purple and one red.  
  
"Lilac or rose scented, what do you think?" he asked.  
  
Several days ago he owled her and asked if she would like to join him for a little shopping spree. At the time he did not tell her, but today he confessed to her that he needed her advise to plan a romanticl evening with Draco. As a girl, Harry believed, her help was requisite for his cause.  
  
Hermione agreed for two reasons. First, Harry was her friend, and even if she did not like Draco all that much, she would help Harry no matter what. Second, she was a girl, and any girl liked to plan romantic evening, even if for the other people.  
  
She looked at the candles critically.  
  
"I think for the diner you should get couple of rose scented, but if you want to put several in the bedroom you should get lilac ones!"  
  
"Both then!" concluded Harry and turned back to the shelf. "How much should I get of each?"  
  
"For diner two will be enough! For the other, you should get much more! Put it all over the room! Think of all the place where you can put them!"  
  
Harry thought. There was a window sill, and the table, and the book shelves, and the little magazine table, and he probably could get several candle holders from the basement.  
  
"Twenty?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Twenty sounds good!" agreed she.  
  
Earlier at lunch they talked about the lay out of the evening. While wanting it to be perfect, Harry thought to keep it pretty simple as well. Thus the diner would be home and not in the restaurant. After diner they would enjoy a little talk by the fire place, for which Harry got a little rug made of tiger skin and afterwards the main action.  
  
Together with Hermione they discussed where the diner would be, what color the bed sheets would be better, what music should be played. Earlier they bought table cloth and plates for diner, and now two of them were walking down the aisles of the little store that sold different little handy things for houses, like candles and vases and sofa cushions.  
  
Looking around the store, Harry asked another question.  
  
"Should I get him some kind of present?"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"You know, listening to you worry about the evening some much, one would think that you're not just some random couple, but a two people who just can't live without each other! You know, Ron and I, we just did it!"  
  
"Yeah! And I've heard Ron's version. What about yours?"  
  
"Well, it was awkward first time, I guess! It wasn't all sparks and fireworks! But with time it became great! It's like school, practice makes perfect!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. It was so like Hermione to manage to compare even sex to learning. He laughed.  
  
"But you still didn't answer my question. Should I get him a present?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking that if it's not something really good, then there's no point! That is if you still plan to keep it perfect!"  
  
"No! I think I have an idea for a present! The other day Draco and I were talking, and he said, that there's no pictures at all in our house, and in his manor there were a whole bunch of really big pictures of the family members. I thought that may be I could have a picture of two of us painted and we would put in in the living room on one of the sides of the fireplace."  
  
Hermione looked at him a little bit surprised.  
  
"Harry, that's almost like saying, we're a family now! Are you sure you want to commit yourself so much to this relationship?"  
  
Harry looked uneasy.  
  
"Well, he did say that we need pictures! And, it's always a memory! It's not a commitment!" denied Harry.  
  
But to himself he wondered if it was. Or if it was what he wanted. He long ago admitted that he liked Draco. Whenever around him, he could think only about the other boy, and whenever away from him, all he could think about was wanting to be around the other boy. Ron and Hermione were always a good friends for him, he liked spending time with them, playing or talking, planning different ventures and solving various mysteries. He never felt lonely with them.  
  
When Sirius came into his life, Harry found himself a family. The older man was not only his friend, but he also was his father, tought him to make right choices and helped him as a parent would.  
  
Draco was something completely different. He could for no reason make him all of a sudden happy beyond words. On the rainy days he would warm him up and take away his saddness, and during the long night he could make time pass with the speed of the light. He could bring up in him the most unexpected and unexplained behavior, make him forget about anything in the world but the two of them. "He's good for myself esteem," thought to himself Harry.  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry. If you want, go ahead and do that. It actually sounds like a really good idea!" 


	4. Chapter four

Title: So, romantic, huh?  
  
Author: Marina  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: nothing mentioned in Harry Potter books belongs to me  
  
Summary: The first time should always be perfect, and Harry's really working on it.  
  
Review please, your effort is appreciated here!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four.  
  
Harry and Hermione set down at the table outside of the little cafe and ordered each soda. Having done most of their shopping they decided to take a little break and indulge themselves with the cold drinks on the hot June day. But the task was far from over.  
  
"So, are you going to change the look of your room?" asked Hermione, pushing the parcel off to the side so that she could see Harry.  
  
"Why? Do I need to?" asked he.  
  
"Well, I'm assuming that that's going to be the place, right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And it probably looks like any teenage boy's room."  
  
"Well, I am a teenage boy!" said indignantly Harry.  
  
"Thus a conclusion: it probably doesn't look very romantic."  
  
"No." agreed Harry. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"It's hard to say right of my head. I've never seen your room. But first of all you should get rid of most things that imply your teenage nature. Describe your room."  
  
"Well, it's square, had one bed, one table, couch by the window, book case, and different toys and other small things."  
  
"Toys and small things will have to go. And couch, you will need to cover it with something, for a romantic effect. Clean up the room, and you should get dark curtains for the windows. For the desired effect. You probably will want to room to look a bit darker, so that candles would be providing most of the light!"  
  
"All right!" agreed Harry.  
  
He could almost picture the new look of this room. An escape place for two people crazy in love with each other. Harry saw him and Draco walking into the room and sitting down on the couch to watch the full moon out of the window. Their finger tenderly playing with each other and eyes shining passionately at each other.  
  
"Earth to Harry," called him Hermione, abruptly stopping his day dreaming. "The smile on you face, like you're already there."  
  
"I was," grumpily answered Harry. "Haven't you heard of imagination?"  
  
"Sure! It's that thing that you and Ron used to make your Divination homework, right?" Hermione laughed at her own caustic words when Harry pouted. "Oh, lighten up, it is true."  
  
"Whatever." said Harry. "How are you getting home?"  
  
"By train. You?"  
  
"Not yet. Still have to go to the picture shop to put in the order."  
  
"You decided to go with the present?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to give it to him so that he'll know he can always count on me being their for him."  
  
Harry walked Hermione to the train station and then headed into the picture shop. After having put in his order, he also went home. On his way there he kept thinking of how everything will go on their special evening.  
  
Harry felt the need not to make the evening perfect only for himself, but for Draco as well. He now felt like he was Draco's only family, because ever since the boy refused to follow his father's steps, he did not keep contact with his parents. Because Harry himself did not have his parents and did not get to know what it feels like to have a family until he came to live with Sirius, he felt partly guilty, partly sorry for Draco.  
  
Guilty, because he knew that he had effected Draco's decision not to become Death Eater and thus made him repudiate his family. And sorry, because he knew what it's like to have no one in the world. And now all he wanted to do is to make sure that he was enough for Draco so the other boy will not need anyone else. He wanted to be better then any family for Draco, wanted to be the only person with whom Draco would want to be with.  
  
Because lately Harry started to feel more and more like Draco was the only person he wanted to be with.  
  
  
  
Chapter five is on its way. Though I might be busy this week, so don't hate me. I'm really trying... 


End file.
